goemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goemon Impact
, often shortened to simply Impact, is a giant clockwork mecha created by the Wise Old Man. He is summoned throughout the series to fight with other giant robots on the side of Goemon and company. He has a theme song which was introduced in Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon: "I Am Impact!". Background Goemon Impact was introduced in Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu. He was a creation of the Wise Old Man, and Goemon was warned only to use him in emergencies. The Wise Old Man also created the Triton Shell, that is blown to summon him. Because General Magginesu stole this object, he was able to get Impact to fight for him. In Ganbare Goemon Kirakira Dōchū, he is seen speaking and moving on his own for the first time, and the Wise Old Man seemed surprised. Impact claims to hail from Planet Impact, where all the inhabitants resemble him. This contradicts the previous games, and is not mentioned in later ones. Many Goemon games involve the main villain controlling Impact at a certain point. Appearance Goemon Impact is modeled after Goemon himself, wearing the same clothes with the same facial features, and even using a pipe as a weapon. However there are some differences. In place of Goemon's spiky hair, Impact is crowned with what appears to be a big blue afro (which hides his generator, according to the music video of I Am Impact! in Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon. Impact's mouth is also constantly gaping, as it appears to be the entrance to his cockpit, as well as his means of firing his ultimate attack, the Impact Beam. Impact has rounded, metal fists so that he may deliver devastating punches, and he has wheels on the soles of his sandals that take on the appearance of rollerblades for purposes of movement. Combat style Impact's basic attacks include the ability to fire flaming coins from his nostrils, grapple enemies with his version of the Chain Pipe, punch and kick. His more intricate moves consist of different combinations of kicks and punches, as well as his ultimate attack, the Impact Beam which is used mainly as a finishing move. Compact A robot of similar origin called Goemon Compact appears in the non-canonical game Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius. It has the head of Impact coming out of a clam-shell makeup compact. After the head takes enough damage, the Impact face will retreat into the compact and come out wearing lots of makeup. In the PlayStation and Sega Saturn re-release Parodius: Forever With Me, the makeover face is replaced with Ebisumaru. Goemon Compact also appears in Mini Kyodai Robo Goemon Compact. Appearances *''Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu – Super NES (1993) *Ganbare Goemon 3: Shishijūrokubē no Karakuri Manji Gatame'' – Super NES (1994) *''Ganbare Goemon Kirakira Dōchū: Boku ga Dancer ni Natta Wake – Super NES (1994) *Ganbare Goemon: Uchū Kaizoku Akogingu'' – PlayStation (1996) *''Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon'' – Game Boy (1997) *''Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon'' – Nintendo 64 (1997) *''Ganbare Goemon: Kuru Nara Koi! Ayashige Ikka no Kuroi Kage'' – PlayStation (1998) *''Ganbare Goemon: Tengu-to no Gyuakushu!'' – Game Boy Color (1999) *''Ganbare Goemon: Mononoke Douchuu Tobidase Nabe–Bugyou!'' – Game Boy Color (1999) *''Ganbare Goemon: Mononoke Sugoroku'' – Nintendo 64 (1999) *''Goemon's Great Adventure'' – Nintendo 64 (1999) *''Ganbare Goemon: Hoshizorashi Dynamites Arawaru!!'' – Game Boy Color (2000) *''Goemon: Bouken Jidai Katsugeki'' – PlayStation 2 (2000) *''Ganbare Goemon: Ōedo Daikaiten'' – PlayStation (2001) *''Ganbare Goemon: Shin Sedai Shuumei'' – PlayStation (2001) *''Goemon: New Age Shutsudou!'' – Game Boy Advance (2001) *''Ganbare Goemon: Mini kyodai Robo Goemon Konpakuto'' (2003) *''Kessakusen! Ganbare Goemon 1•2: Yukihime to Magginesu'' – Game Boy Advance (2005) *''Ganbare Goemon: Tōkai Dōchū Ōedo Tengu ri Kaeshi no Maki'' – Nintendo DS (2005) *''Ganbare Goemon Pachisuro'' (2009) *''Ganbare Goemon Pachisuro 2'' (2011) *''Mystic Ninja Anime'' (2009) Cameos in other games *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction'' (Easter Egg cameo) – Game Boy Advance (2004) *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius'' - SNES (1995) *''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' - iOS, Android (2018) Gallery Goemon Impact - Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu - 01.jpg|''Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu'' Goemon Impact - Boku ga Dancer ni Natta Wake - 01.jpg|''Boku ga Dancer ni Natta Wake'' Goemon Impact - Goemon's Great Adventure - 01.gif|''Goemon's Great Adventure'' Goemon Impact - Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius - 01.png|''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius'' Videos ''.]] See also *Dark Impact *Ebisumaru Impact *Sasuke Impact *Yae Impact *Miss Impact Category:Male characters Category:Mechas Category:Ayashige Ikka no Kuroi Kage characters Category:Boku ga Dancer ni Natta Wake characters Category:Hoshizorashi Dynamites Arawaru!! characters Category:Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu characters Category:Mini Kyodai Robo Goemon Compact characters Category:Ōedo Daikaiten characters Category:Pixel Puzzle Collection characters Category:Shishijūrokubē no Karakuri Manji Gatame characters Category:Tōkai Dōchū Ōedo Tengu ri Kaeshi no Maki characters Category:Uchū Kaizoku Akogingu characters